


A Lesson About Stealing Lunch Money from Loki Laufeyson

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a little lesson about stealing lunch money from one Loki Laufeyson: don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson About Stealing Lunch Money from Loki Laufeyson

**Author's Note:**

> this has already been posted [here on tumblr](http://kaedith.tumblr.com/post/47994686816/a-lesson-about-stealing-lunch-money-from-one-loki) but i like keeping my things nice and neat and together, so it's going here too. ; v ;
> 
>  
> 
> cutesy kiddy fluff everywhere ew gross!!!!!

“Hey,” says someone above him, and Loki looks up, squints against the sunlight, and tilts his head at the taller boy.

“Yes?”

“Give me your lunch money.”

Off to the side of a playground, fifteen minutes into recess: this is the setting.

“Ah – excuse me?” Loki speaks haltingly, almost falling back into his native tongue. He can’t remember the name of this boy, and they do not have any classes together, but it is only his second day here. Surely that is understandable. He will learn everyone’s names, eventually.

The boy grunts, looking mildly irritated. Loki sees that behind him, there are four others, all who wear the same flat expression, except that some of them look on the verge of grinning.

“What, did you not understand me?” The boy leans down and Loki instinctively draws away. Did Americans not share the same concept of personal space? Peculiar.

“I understood perfectly,” he says, a little more smoothly than his last words. “I would like to know… _why_?” It is recess and they have lunch next. Why on earth should he give away his money?

“Because I _said so_ ,” the other boy says, lips curling into a sneer. Loki decides that he will not learn this boy’s name after all, for he is unpleasant.

“That is hardly–“ Loki cuts himself off with an indignant noise as the boy simply reaches down and wrenches the money from his hands. “Return it to me! That is mine!” He stands and makes a grab for the money clenched in the other boy’s grubby hands.

It is a fruitless attempt.

The other boy laughs, and he is echoed by the others behind him. “Not anymore, it’s not,” he taunts, keeping the money held up high. Loki glares at him, making another swipe. He misses.

“Tyr–“

“Look, he can’t even reach it!” The boy – Tyr – laughs loudly.

Loki makes a snarling sound in the back of his throat and, just like his brother Helblindi taught him, lunges forward and sinks his teeth into the flesh of Tyr’s arm.

The older boy’s shriek is absolutely inhuman. Immediately he’s using his other hand to bat at Loki’s head, but Loki only bites down even harder.

And Tyr screeches even louder.

Eventually, someone pries Loki off the poor boy – or maybe someone drags Tyr away from him. All Loki knows is that he has his money back, and Tyr and the other boys have scampered away –

No, not all of them.  

There is a blond-haired boy looking at him quizzically. Loki recognizes him – they have math together. Had he been the one to pull him off Tyr?

Loki wipes the spit from his chin. “Yes?” he says, tucking his money safely into his pocket.

“That wasn’t nice.” The boy frowns at him.

“Will you try to take my things too?”

“Not if you will also try to bite the flesh off my arm.”

“Good.” Loki makes a show of licking his lips, almost laughing when Thor shifts uncomfortably. When the other still doesn’t leave, he says, “Do you need something?”

“Did he hurt you?” the boy asks, looking genuinely concerned even though the case is the opposite. “Why’d you bite him like that?”

“He was trying to take my lunch money,” Loki returns. “Also, his breath smelled–“ He pauses to consider his words. “–foul.” Ah! And that reminds him– “What is your name?”

“I don’t think that second one is a very good reason to bite him, but I guess you’re right… You shouldn’t have bitten him, though. If any of the teachers saw, you would’ve gotten in trouble.”

“My brothers say that if I do not stand up for myself, then people will walk all over me,” Loki explains carefully. “I do not like the idea of evolving into a rug, so I will stand up for myself.”

“ _E_ - _vol-ving_?” The boy looks even more confused.

Loki waves him away. “How do you say it here– oh, yes: Google it.” He smiles. “I am Loki! And you still have not given me your name.”

“I’m Thor.”

“ _Floor?_ ”

“No, _Thor_!” Thor looks mildly upset at being called a surface for stepping on. His cheeks are a faint red. “Why do you talk weird?”

“Excuse me?”

“See?”

“What?”

“That!”

“ _What_?”

“You– Oh, never mind.” Thor throws his hands up, the universal gesture for _I give up._ “You can’t keep biting other people, okay? You’ll get in trouble, and then they’ll make you sit in a white room during lunch, and then you won’t get to sit with your friends.”

He looks very sincere, so Loki nods in order to appease him. “Okay.”

Thor nods back. “Good.” Feeling that his job was finished here, the third grader turns and starts towards the school again.

About five steps later, he turns and realizes that Loki is following him.

“What is it?” he asks the other student.

Loki blinks. “I will sit with you.”

“Ah…?”

“You said that you did not want me to sit in a ‘white room,’ so I will sit with you instead.” When he sees Thor’s puzzled expression, he backtracks quickly, not wanting to lose his new friend: “If- If that is acceptable? I will even share my muffin with you!”

Thor still looks very wary of him. “You won’t bite me, right?” he says suspiciously.

Loki smiles, all teeth but no promises. “Of course not.”

Thor nods, satisfied with this answer. “We have to get inside early. Otherwise, everyone hogs all the good seats.”

Loki isn’t sure what that phrase means, but Thor is holding a hand out, and he can understand _that_ perfectly. Beaming now, he takes Thor’s hand, and Thor leads him along to the cafeteria.

(And no, even though he hadn’t really meant his words, he never does end up biting Thor. At least, not until their junior year in high school, when they’re heading home from homecoming and there’s no one else in the car save for them, but that will be for a _quite_ different reason – and a story for another time.)

**Author's Note:**

> *oh wow and there's actually a reason why i chose Tyr  
> so in the myths, he has to fight Fenrir, and in the battle, he basically sacrifices his right hand to defeat him. and since Loki was going to be chomping on some arms in this...i decided, well why not Tyr? (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
